narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance
Kekkei Genkai Should Kamui be considered a parent jutsu, and this technique be the Mangekyo Sharingan Kekkei Genkai altogether? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 09:50, September 5, 2012 (UTC) He used a mangekyō sharingan technique to make the flames swirl so yeah I guess -- (talk) 10:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think so. Tobi simply used it in collaboration with the technique. I don't understand why, but that doesn't make it a necessity of the technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Agree, the flames themselves are explosively... and, wildly... on their own, the space time technique merely appears to add the vortex effect. --Gojita (talk) 13:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Gojita :::I think Tobi might have sent out wind. Not sure how, wish Shounensuki was here again but from the first part of the name of the technique, it would appear he sent out winds to make the fame "chaotic"/"wild". But that's just my speculation.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't really get how this technique's spread towards the enemy and not Obito's (I hate to say his name now -.-) eye... Seelentau 愛議 14:19, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Seelentau, can you decipher the sound effect kanji?--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:29, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Don't make me read this chapter again, please :( If you mean the ゴゴゴ, it stands for general menace or a threatening atmosphere. Look here for more ;) Seelentau 愛議 15:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, looks like the first time Obito used it, he just used Kamui to coolness effect, since in 628, he used this again without Kamui, and curiously, the technique had a greater range, looking even more destructive. I'm removing the Kamui requirement, will leave it as saying that Kamui can be used to add to the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 15:56, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Name also the first part of the name (bakufū) translates as "explosive wave/s". [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] :(edit conflict) Seelentau, how would you translate this technique? The kanji added to the article are correct, since looking for them results in a few pages with the Japanese script for the chapter. From what I could gather, 爆風 doesn't necessarily mean "explosive", but rather "blast" or "shockwave". Randomly, I recall Yamato using this term when telling Chōji to stay away from Naruto when he first used Rasenshuriken, so he wouldn't be caught in the techniques 爆風. I just want the best term for it. Omnibender - Talk - 15:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::yes, "blastwave" and "shockwave" would both fit as well. [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] :::Chaotic/Wild Dance of blastwave? [[User talk:Aditya_akz|'akz!']] 15:45, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Just use this ;) Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance sounds good. Seelentau 愛議 16:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Double Link Why is there a double link for this technique on the Mangekyō Sharingan page? Please, remove the extra. It makes the page look sloppy.Steveo920, December 17, 2012, 22:05 :There is nothing we can do about it.— Slideshow Shouldn't a slideshow be made with the original and the Kamui enhanced one, as to avoid confusion and properly show the technique.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 20:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Bump.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 21:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the first time I mentioned this I was completely ignored, I'm bringing it back up. There should be a slideshow with the original version and the Kamui enhanced one. It will properly show the technique and avoid confusion concerning the description.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 19:08, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Don't really think that's necessary. Apart from the unexplained size difference between the two times Obito used it, and the fact he used Kamui the first time, they look pretty much the same. Omnibender - Talk - 01:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Except for the fact that they don't look remotely the same. One is a "rolling" fire ball, the other is a vortex of fire, sort of like a fire tornado. They really couldn't get more different if they tried.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 01:15, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Your allowed to do it you know, no ones against it Munchvtec (talk) 01:18, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Except Omnibender said he saw no point, meaning he is against it. Also, I can't do it because I can't download on my computer.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 01:21, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I can't download either, im useing a PS3 to edit this wikia, i'd also like to say that there are ton's of user's so one users opinion can't change what happens. Munchvtec (talk) 01:25, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec He is the only one who actually responded, so it most likely won't get done as he's against it. I would've done it awhile ago if I could have. I guess properly representing some techniques isn't a big deal.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 01:27, December 20, 2013 (UTC) But whatever makes the wikia better is needed, like this slideshow Munchvtec (talk) 01:29, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec That is my entire point for bringing this up, it is needed. This is not one of those things we can take or leave, this needs to be represented. Unless someone that can actually do it, does it, it won't be represented properly.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 01:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Message cerez or some other user and see if they can fix it Munchvtec (talk) 01:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec As you can see both in the chapter and in the episode, the swirling flame in the vortex sort of thickens, becoming on massive flame, exactly as it happens later on. Just before Naruto blocks it, there's no space between different portions of the flame. If anything, the technique would probably grow to look like what it did the second time Obito used it if he had kept blowing the fire over a greater area, or if the technique hadn't been blocked. Omnibender - Talk - 01:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Thats your opinion on what would happen. you as an senior user should now better, no offense Munchvtec (talk) 01:59, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec There basically no similarities between the two versions. I'm not understanding what looks the same to you. In fact, if they didn't share a name they could be confused for two entirely different techniques. The first have nothing in common with the second one, at all. I'm just trying help this be displayed correctly, something I know this wikia is big on. I'm actually a little surprised you're against this. Also, that part about them eventually becoming similar shapes is speculation and you know better than that.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 02:03, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Well im backing marc up 100% on this because they arnt similar Munchvtec (talk) 02:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec (edit conflict) My point is, you can see that there is no space between the swirls of fire just before Naruto blocks it, meaning that size aside, it is exactly like the bigger version. It doesn't stay as a spring, it becomes a massive form. Omnibender - Talk - 02:08, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Just add the slideshow and see what others think, its as simple as that Munchvtec (talk) 02:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec You mean except for the spaces clearly featured in the picture on this very page. I don't understand why you're so adamant about this. The slideshow will simply show the difference and give some distinction. It won't hurt, it will actually help very much. There really is no reason to not want this.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 02:15, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, why does this need a slideshow exactly? The article as of now is basically what it was before the anime image.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 03:59, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I tried to get a slideshow way before it was animated but, I was ignored. I feel it needs one because this technique is shown two different ways. As such, there needs to be a slideshow (or gallery at least) with the original version and Kamui version, not just the Kamui version.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 04:04, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Ialso agree with doing this but Omni doesn't wanna Munchvtec (talk) 05:03, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :What do you mean with "original version"? The manga depiction? Kamui was used there as well, so I don't really get your point. Norleon (talk) 10:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :: They would be meaning the technique being used without Kamui being added, even though it was shown with Kamui the first time we see the technique. TricksterKing (talk) 11:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) When I say "original version", I mean the second time it was used in the manga in chapter 628 pg 2. There he uses it without Kamui and it just looks likes giant "rolling" fireball. It is completely different from the first time he used it.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 11:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Aaaaah, now I get it! The article's explanation kinda covers that already though. I try to reword it a bit and add some refs. Aside from that, I don't know if a slideshow is that much needed, but it won't do much harm I guess. Norleon (talk) 11:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC) How is a slideshow not needed?? No matter how you describe it will still lead to some confusion, and the slideshow will avoid that and properly show the technique. However, if we can't get a slideshow (which is ridiculous), the picture used should at least be the original, not the Kamui version.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 11:53, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :I guess the thing is that the Kamui-enhanced version was used all the time because it was simply shown first. Again, I think the slideshow would do no harm at all but if we use it, we should mention that it's the technique at the bottom of the page since we can't see Obito from up close and Madara's technique's also a big ball of fire. Norleon (talk) 11:59, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I understand why the Kamui version was used first but, now it can be changed. However you want to do it, as long as it gets done. Though couldn't you crop the image, or section it off??---Marc Zaddy (talk) 12:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :I am not used to handle manga images, I honestly don't know if cropping an image violates the policy. In general, a person who provides the raw versions can be more of a help here. Norleon (talk) 12:27, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Who would that be?? I could ask them about, though I think I've seen some cropped images before.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 12:29, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :You could ask Shakhmoot, SovanDara18 or Cerez365 for example. However, I would wait until the discussion about if we use the slideshow after all is finished. Norleon (talk) 12:32, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll wait until tomorrow to see, if no one replies I'll just see if it can be added.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 12:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) : Omnibender is right. There is no need for a slideshow. The differences are minute at best, and a vortex of flames is going to look different from a smaller scale than from a larger scale. The article is fine as it is currently. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:02, December 20, 2013 (UTC) "Minute at best", what?? They don't look remotely the same, the difference is huge. It's not about the scale of the technique, both were different in shape and look. The article is not fine as it is, but if you all are adamant about misrepresenting techniques, go right ahead.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 20:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) This argument is becoming extremely repetitive, just add it or dont Munchvtec (talk) 02:21, December 21, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec : I'm going to make a decision then since Omnibender has weighed in, no one else seems to want to, and this section is descending into banter. It will not be added. The technique has not been misrepresented in anyway. The description is accurate and the image in use is matching to the description. End of argument. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 08:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) HaHa, sorry but you don't have the right to end an argument and I agree with marc on this Munchvtec (talk) 09:52, December 22, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :Technically, he can. If no new arguments are added and a discussion has devolved into back and forth banter with the intention of just "going ahead with the change/ignore the request for change" when people get bored of the banter, a sysop can step in and end the conversation. Now that TheUltimate3 has returned in all his power and his rage with his actual opinion: It's not needed. It never was. The second time we say it it, it still exhibited the same thing, a firey swirl that went into one direction. It closing up at the end this time is minute at best and we don't even know if isn't Kamui enhanced anyway because this is a picture of him already using it. Therefore the image in the article and the description is sound and thus no need for a slide show.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:30, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, the difference is minute, the only difference is the size and even then you can only draw "fire" one way. The fire technique still swirls away from the user.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:32, December 22, 2013 (UTC)